The field of the invention is enclosures for engine driven generators and more particularly, engine driven enclosures which can provide efficient cooling to the generator set.
It is common practice in vehicles and particularly recreational vehicles to mount an engine generator set at the back of the RV van. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,888 which is commonly assigned. Locating the motor driven generator in the rear of the vehicle in attempting to supply it with cooling air poses a problem in directing cooling air into the unit. If the housing could be placed in the front of the vehicle, movement of the vehicle could assist in the air being forced directly into the housing without the use of additional blowers or fans. In those instances where the recreational vehicle is driven by an engine placed in the rear of the vehicle there is room in the front of the vehicle for placement of the generator housing. However, locating this power module behind the vehicle engine radiator is less than an ideal place for efficient cooling of the unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,893 there is shown a cooling system for an auxiliary electrical generator in a motor vehicle wherein separate air paths are provided for an engine and a generator. This system also shows an exhaust pipe which exits through an air inlet in the housing. However, no consideration is given as to placement of the enclosure in the vehicle.
In contrast to the prior art structures which have been devised to cool engine driven generators in vehicles, the present invention relates to an efficient cooling system for a vehicle engine generator set which overcomes the above enumerated disadvantages.